Darkness
by Miss P
Summary: Lyle has decided to capture Jarod before Miss Parker. To get her out of his way, he does......No, I'm not going to tell you more. Evil smile... Warning! Characters death!


Darkness.  
  
*  
  
By: Miss P.  
  
*  
  
Summary: Lyle has decided to capture Jarod before Miss Parker. To get her out of his way, he does......No, I'm not going to tell you more. *evil smile*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pretender characters in this story. And I'm not getting paid for writing it.  
  
*  
  
Set after Island of the Haunted.  
  
*  
  
THE CENTRE - BLUE COVE - DELAWARE.  
  
LYLE'S OFFICE.  
  
*  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Lyle looked up and saw Miss Parker walking into the room, slamming the door behind her. He got up on his feet.  
  
"What's up Sis? Didn't you enjoy LA?" He teased.  
  
Miss Parker walked up to him and pushed him back down in his chair.  
  
"How dare you! You sent me on a false lead across the whole fucking country. And told Raines I was tired of hunting Jarod, and wanted to have some fun. You bastard!" Miss Parker almost screamed.  
  
"Hey Sis, calm down."  
  
"No! I'm not going to calm down!"  
  
"I'm just trying to be nice. It's not good for you to run around like that at your age." Lyle said. He knew his words would really piss her off.  
  
Miss Parker glared at him.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed. You're just as old as I am." She snarled.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not so fucking scrawny." Lyle smiled evilly.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"It means, I'm stronger then you. And I would be damned if I let you capture LabRat. From now on, that's my job."  
  
"Bite me." Miss Parker snarled.  
  
"That sounds tempting."  
  
"Go to hell Lyle! Jarod is mine. I am the one who captures him. And if you try anything, I swear, I'll kill you."  
  
With those words Miss Parker turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that Sis. After I'm finished with you, you won't even be able to see Jarod. Or anything else for that matter." Lyle said out loud.  
  
*  
  
ABOUT FIVE HOURS LATER.  
  
MISS PARKER'S HOUSE.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker was just about to open her door when she suddenly spotted a small black box on the porch. She picked it up and looked at it. There was no signature or anything written on it. But she was sure it was from Jarod. She opened the door and walked inside. She threw her jacket on a chair and headed towards the living room. With a sigh, she sat down in the couch and started to open the box.  
  
When she finally managed to get it open, all that was in there was a small metal tube. She picked it up and stared at it.  
  
"What the hell is this?" She said out loud. She kept staring at it, confusion written all over her face. She wondered what Jarod was up to this time.  
  
Miss Parker warily opened the tube. First she didn't see anything. The tube was empty. But suddenly she felt a stinging smell. Her eyes started to itch. She quickly closed the tube and put it back in the box. She knew something was wrong. Something was very wrong. All of the sudden everything went blurred. Miss Parker closed her eyes. After a while she slowly opened them again. Hoping everything would be back to normal. But it wasn't. Miss Parker started to get scared. She understood that whatever it was in the tube, it had affected her eyes. What she didn't understand was why Jarod wanted to hurt her. Or maybe he just wanted to scare her. Miss Parker sighed. That bastard had really succeeded. She realized she had to do something. She quickly got up on her feet and ran towards the stairs. It felt like her eyes was on fire. And she could hardly see.  
  
She'd finally made it up the stairs. She opened the door to the bathroom and stumbled inside. She opened the tap and splashed water in her face, desperately trying to escape the burning and the itching in her eyes. When she was finished, it felt better. But her sight was still blurred. She could barely see to the other side of the room. With a sigh Miss Parker left the room. She was still scared. And she was really pissed. How dared Jarod do something like this to her. That bastard was going to pay. Next time she was chasing him, she would make sure he wouldn't get away. Suddenly a thought struck her. Maybe Jarod really had ment to hurt her. By causing damage to her eyes, it would make it impossible to run after him. Miss Parker didn't even want to think that Jarod would so something like that to her. But the thought refused to let go. Maybe she would never get better. Maybe she always would be forced to live like this. Miss Parker almost started to cry when she thought of it. But forced herself to be strong. She was a Parker. And a Parker never cries.  
  
*  
  
A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.  
  
*  
  
The room was dark. The moon gave a ray of light on the bedroom floor. Everything was silent. But suddenly a shrill signal from a cell phone sounded. Miss Parker woke up with a start. She couldn't see anything. Not even the moonlight. She reached for the lamp next to her bed. The room became bright. Miss Parker gasped in horror when she realized her vision was worse then before. Every detail of the room seemed to melt into each other. And everything was unclear. The cell phone continued to ring. When she finally managed to find it, she flipped it open.  
  
"What?!" She snapped.  
  
"You really should learn how to answer a phone Miss Parker."  
  
"Jarod. You fucking bastard! How dare you!?" Miss Parker screamed in the phone.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"What are talking about?" Jarod asked confused. He knew late phone calls usually annoy her. But this time her voice was full of anger. And even pain. For one moment Jarod got scared. What if something had happened to her?  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Just tell me Jarod, why did you send it?" Miss Parker asked, struggling to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Sent what? Miss Parker, what do you mean?"  
  
"DAMMIT JAROD! Just tell me!"  
  
"I haven't sent you anything. What happened?"  
  
"Right. Gee, you must be very pleased with yourself, finally managed to get me out of your way. And yeah, I have to admit. It's very smart. I can't chase you like this. BUT HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT FEELS FOR ME!? YOU BASTARD!"  
  
With those words Miss Parker hung up. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She didn't bother to hide it. How could Jarod do this to her? He had ruined her life. Not that she had been happy with her life anyway. But how would she be able to live a life like this? She switched the lamp off and lay down in her bed again. She closed her eyes. She prayed that when she would wake up. Everything would be back to normal. Her cell phone started to ring again. She ignored it and slowly she drifted into a restless sleep.  
  
*  
  
Hours passed; suddenly Miss Parker awoke, by someone calling her name. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She could hear her bedroom door open, and someone walked in. She tried to sharpen her eyes. But she couldn't see anything. It had started to dawn and a few rays of sunshine lit up the room. Miss Parker could see the contours of a person, but nothing more. She slowly sat up in her bed, staring at the person.  
  
"Miss Parker. Did I wake you up?"  
  
She heard the person say.  
  
"Jarod?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah.I had to come. I was worried. Have something happened?" He asked as he walked up to the bed and sat down on its edge.  
  
"Please just go. " Miss Parker said.  
  
"No. what did you mean with 'How the hell do you think it feels for me'? If you think I have done something. You're wrong. I have not, either sent something, nor done something. You have to believe me."  
  
"What about that black box?" Miss Parker nearly whispered.  
  
Jarod shook his head. Miss Parker didn't see that.  
  
"Jarod? Did you?" She asked.  
  
"No. I said no..."  
  
"I didn't hear that. " Miss Parker snarled.  
  
Jarod gave her a puzzled look, but decided to not ask.  
  
"Jarod I don't have time for this. I have to get ready for work." Miss Parker said. She got out of the bed and headed for the open door. What she didn't know was that Jarod had closed it when he'd entered. Miss Parker didn't see that, she walked right into it. The sudden pain made her back away. She lost her balance and fell to the floor. Jarod was at her side in a heartbeat, helping her to get up.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. She wondered why Jarod would ask that.  
  
"Well, it's definitely not time to go to the Centre. Miss Parker, it's not even morning yet. What's wrong with you?" He asked.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. Can we sit down?"  
  
"Sure!" Jarod walked up to the bed and sat down, waiting for Miss Parker. She just stood there.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
"Jarod, can you help me..." Miss Parker said. She hated herself for asking, but she could hardly see the bed. And she didn't want to fall a second time.  
  
Jarod looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"Ehhm sure.what do you want me to help you with?" He asked, now more confused then ever.  
  
"To get to the bed." Miss Parker said almost inaudibly.  
  
"Can't you." Jarod started but got interrupted.  
  
"Just help me to get to the fucking bed!"  
  
Jarod understood nothing. She hadn't hurt her legs. He'd seen that. So why did she just stand there. Begging for help? He walked up to her and put one arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Better?" He asked.  
  
Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"So, tell me. What's going on?" Jarod said as he helped Miss Parker to sit down. He sat down next to her and waited for her to explain.  
  
Miss Parker was silent as she was trying to figure out what to say. She wasn't sure if she should tell him at all. What happened to her eyes was not any of his damn business. But somehow, she trusted him. She believed he was telling the truth. But if he hadn't sent the box, who the hell had? Miss Parker glanced at Jarod. She could only see the silhouette of his body.  
  
"Jarod?" She asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "Nothing..." She said.  
  
Jarod looked at her confused. He had never seen her like this. She acted so strange. Obviously, it had something to do with some box. Jarod was brought back from his thought as Miss Parker started to talk.  
  
"It's my eyes. There's something wrong with them. It started when I opened the box."  
  
"What?" Jarod asked, still confused.  
  
"Dammit Jarod! I can't see anything!" Miss Parker almost screamed. She struggled to keep the tears from falling.  
  
Jarod didn't know what to say. He felt so sorry for Miss Parker. Of course she was upset.  
  
"My god, Parker. I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Jarod said softly. "Can't you see at all?" He asked.  
  
"Barely... everything is blurred. It's like looking through a steamy bathroom mirror. And it's getting worse. Jarod what am I going to do?"  
  
Jarod looked at her, sadly. The pain in her voice almost broke his heart. Who would like to do this to her.? Why would someone want her blind?  
  
"I don't know. "  
  
"Do you think there's a chance it can get better?"  
  
Jarod was silent for a while. He honestly didn't think so. But should he really tell her. It would devastate her even more.  
  
"Miss Parker.." He started.  
  
"No. Don't lie to me. It's not going to get better. Right?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But I don't think so... But don't give up. Okay."  
  
Miss Parker sighed unhappily. "Who could have sent that fucking box?" She tried to sound strong, but her voice trailed off and she only managed a weak whisper.  
  
"I don't know. But I am going to find out. Trust me. I won't let anybody hurt you unpunished"  
  
Miss Parker just nodded. She had no idea what to say. Why was Jarod being so nice to her? After everything she'd done, he should hate her. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She turned her head, didn't want Jarod to see her cry. But of course, he'd noticed. Miss Parker felt Jarod's arms around her. Her body became tense. She didn't know what to do. Her first thought was to wriggle out of his embrace. She should. But feeling Jarod's strong arms around her made her feel safe.  
  
"It's okay..." Jarod said softly.  
  
Miss Parker started to relax. She leaned against his body, resting her head against his chest.  
  
"No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."  
  
"Jarod. You can't.you have your own life to think about. Just because you're feeling sorry for me doesn't mean that you have to stay. I don't want you to sacrifice your life. Your dreams. I can take care of myself, just like I always have. God, I'm used to that."  
  
"I don't pity you. I love you... And, I don't want another life, then a life with you. I only need you Miss Parker. I always have."  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Miss Parker asked almost inaudibly.  
  
"Yes, I do." Jarod said as he gently stroked Miss Parker's hair.  
  
"What about the Centre? I have to go there."  
  
"But you... "  
  
"No, Jarod. I have to." Miss Parker said. "Do you think you can give me a ride? It's not like I can drive....With....Can you?" She continued.  
  
Jarod was quiet for a while. Miss Parker gave him a desperate look.  
  
"Please..." She whispered. She hated herself for sounding so weak. She hated herself for not be able to, even get to work by herself.  
  
"Okay. But we better call Sydney for help." Jarod said.  
  
"NO!" Miss Parker exclaimed.  
  
"Parker. I can't follow you inside. You know that don't you?" Jarod said with a smirk  
  
Miss Parker sighed. "But I don't want anybody to find out. I feel so...." Miss Parker's voice trailed off. She looked down at her hands.  
  
"It's okay... It's not a weakness. Just because your eyes don't 'work' as they used to, you're not weak." Jarod said.  
  
"Okay... Call Syd..." Miss Parker said, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Yes, I will. But it's kinda early, why don't you try to rest. I'll stay." Jarod said.  
  
Miss Parker sighed.  
  
"You promise you'll stay?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, forever."  
  
*  
  
NEXT MORNING.  
  
OUTSIDE THE CENTRE  
  
*  
  
"Thank you Sydney" Jarod said to the older man. He looked at Miss Parker. She was leaning against the car. He put his hand on her shoulder, which made her turn her head to look at him. She looked startled.  
  
"It's okay, it's just me. I have to go before anyone sees me. Syd's going to take care of you." Jarod said softly.  
  
Miss Parker nodded slowly. She looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
"Jarod..." She started. "They're going to find out. What am I going to do?" She said, struggled to keep her voice steady.  
  
"I don't know. If it makes you feel better. I'm going to find out who did this to you." Jarod says.  
  
"Jarod, don't you understand. It doesn't matter. It's too late anyway." Miss Parker said unhappily.  
  
Jarod didn't know what to say. He glanced at Sydney.  
  
"Miss Parker..." Sydney started. "Maybe it's just temporary." He finished.  
  
"Yeah. Like I would believe that, for gods sake Syd, It's only getting worse. Raines is going to kill me when he finds out."  
  
"Why would he kill you?" Sydney asked puzzled.  
  
"What the hell do you think?! I'm going to be useless. And you know they won't just let me leave. That's against Centre rules."  
  
"Parker, I wont let them hurt you." Jarod said softly.  
  
Miss Parker watched Jarod silently. She sighed.  
  
"You know what? Maybe it's for the best if they just kill me. I can't live like this anyway." She mumbled.  
  
Jarod was just about to answer, when his cell phone started to ring. He picked it up and answered.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Jarod, W.What are you doing outside the Centre?"  
  
"Broots!?"  
  
"Yeah, you better get out of there before Lyle and his sweepers gets you. What's going on with Miss Parker?" Broots said.  
  
"Lyle knows?" Jarod exclaimed.  
  
"I have to go. Thanks Broots." With those words Jarod hung up and jumped into his car and drove away without any explanation.  
  
Just then, Lyle and Sam came running towards them.  
  
"Why the hell did you let him get away?!" Lyle snarled. He glared angrily at Sydney and Miss Parker.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Lyle, We didn't...." Sydney started.  
  
"Save it!" Lyle snapped.  
  
He turned to Miss Parker. "So what happened to your job? Wasn't you the one who would capture Labrat? You had your chance. Why did you blow it?" He said, smiling evilly at his sister.  
  
"That's not any of your fucking business!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Lyle said. "He turned to Sydney. " You go inside. I want to talk to Sis in private."  
  
Miss Parker stared at them. What was she going to do? If Sydney left her there, there was no way she could make it inside without letting Lyle know. She gave Sydney a desperate look. He looked back at her.  
  
"No, I'll stay." He finally said.  
  
Lyle glared at him. He drew his gun and aimed at Sydney. "If you don't get the hell out of here. I'll kill you!" He snarled.  
  
Sydney didn't know what to do, he looked at Miss Parker. He couldn't just leave her there. But could he really take the chance to get shot. No, he had no choice but to leave.  
  
"Miss Parker, I have to go, I'm sorry." He said. Then he turned around and left. Sam followed.  
  
"Sydney...Syd?"  
  
"Sorry Sis, It's just you and me now. Did you enjoy my little gift? I guess you spent most of the night in the shower, huh?" Lyle said.  
  
"What?" Miss Parker said  
  
So how does it feel to know that your career as the 'huntress from hell' is over? Are you thrilled?" Lyle said, giving his sister an evil smile.  
  
"Oh my god, you did this to me. I knew you wanted to get me out of your way. But honestly, I never thought you would be that cruel. "Miss Parker said in shock.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you"  
  
"Why the hell didn't you just kill me? Do you have any idea, how it feels to not be able to see a fucking thing?" Miss Parker struggled to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"No, I don't. But it's kinda fun watching you!" Lyle held up two fingers in the air in front of Miss Parker's eyes.  
  
"How many?" He asked.  
  
"How many what?!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
Lyle started to laugh.  
  
"How many fingers do I hold up?"  
  
"Fuck you Lyle." Miss Parker snarled.  
  
"It worked much faster than I thought it would. I bet tomorrow, or even tonight. You will be completely and totally blind."  
  
"God, if I could, I would kill you right now." Miss Parker started. "I." Her voice trailed off. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. But failed.  
  
"Feeling sad Sis?" Lyle asked.  
  
Unable to speak, Miss Parker just sobbed quietly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know what she was going to do. Loosing her sight was one of the worst things that could happen to her. Her eyes, her sight, had always been her prime asset. And now it was gone. Now, she would be forced to live in a world of complete darkness. All of the sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately shrugged it off.  
  
"Okay, suit yourself! I just thought you needed some help to make it to your office" Lyle said.  
  
"I don't need your help!" Miss Parker started to walk. She didn't realize the stairs was so close. She tripped and fell. She moaned in pain as she hit the step hard.  
  
"You better be careful Parker." Lyle said as he helped her to get up. He put one arm around her waist and guided her up the stairs, into the large building. Miss Parker hated the thought of her brother, the bastard that caused her all this suffering, was actually helping her, not because he cared. But because he liked seeing her this weak and vulnerable. Lyle helped her to get to the elevator. The doors opened and he abruptly pushed her forward. She stumbled inside and lost her balance. She desperately tried to grab something to avoid falling, but failed. She fell against the wall, hitting her head. Everything went black and she passed out.  
  
*  
  
MISS PARKER'S OFFICE.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker heard the voices of two men. She slowly opened her eyes. Only to be reminded that she couldn't see anything. She sighed unhappily. She wondered where she was. The last thing she remembered was being somewhere in the Centre with Lyle, probably the elevator. But she wasn't sure. She warily sat up in the couch she was lying in.  
  
"Lyle?" She asked.  
  
"No Parker. It's me, Syd. It's okay. Lyle can't hurt you anymore" Sydney said. He walked up to Miss Parker and sat down next to her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. Sam found you in the elevator, unconscious." Sydney said.  
  
"My god, does he know too?"  
  
Sydney turned his head to look at the other man. Then he looked at Miss Parker again.  
  
"He's still here." He said warily.  
  
"Great" Miss Parker mumbled.  
  
Sam gave them a puzzled look. "What's going on? What do I know? Or, what don't I know" He asked.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "I can't" She mumbled.  
  
"You can't what?"  
  
"I no, I can't tell you"  
  
"Miss Parker. I'm on your side. You can tell me. What did Mr. Lyle do to you?" Sam asked.  
  
"He sent the box. He did this to me" Miss Parker said. A few tears escaped her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.  
  
Sam was just about to say something, when Sydney started to talk.  
  
"How did you find out?" He asked.  
  
"He told me "Miss Parker said in a low voice.  
  
Sydney didn't know what to say. He remained silent as he watched Miss Parker.  
  
"Ehhh, What are you talking about? Mr. Lyle sent a box? Exactly what was in that box?" Sam asked. He looked at Miss Parker, confusion written all over his face. Why would she behave like this, if it was just about a box? It didn't make any sense.  
  
"I don't know what but it did something to my eyes." Miss Parker started. "I. I can't see anything" She finished. She turned her head to hide the tears that were running down her cheeks. The last thing she wanted was to cry, especially in front of Sam.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Miss Parker." Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, god, I hate him. how could... "Miss Parker's voice trailed off."What am I going to do?" She sobbed.  
  
Sam just stared at her. He had never seen her like this before. He had no idea what to say, or do. The whole situation was new to him. He never thought he would see his boss in tears.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Lyle walked in.  
  
"Hey guys!" He said.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" Sam said angrily.  
  
"You better be careful." Lyle snarled.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you." Sam snarled back.  
  
Lyle ignored the other man and walked up to his sister. "Hello Sis." He said, snapping his fingers in front of Miss Parker's eyes.  
  
"What?" Miss Parker said wearily.  
  
"For gods sake Parker. Stop crying. You look like an idiot" Lyle said.  
  
"You bastard!" Sam said furiously. He walked up to Lyle to stand between him and Miss Parker. Lyle glared at him. "What the hell are you think you're doing?" Lyle snarled. He drew his gun and pointed it at Sam's chest. "Get out of here!"  
  
Sam didn't move. He just stood there, glaring at the other man.  
  
Sydney watched them in horror. This didn't seem good, not at all. He just waited to hear the sound of a gunshot. But nothing happened. The room was completely silent. He gazed at Miss Parker. She was still weeping softly. She probably didn't know what was going to happen.  
  
Sam made a quick movement and attacked Lyle, trying to take the gun away from him. But Lyle was too fast. They kept fighting; Lyle was still holding the gun.  
  
"Calm down before someone gets hurt." Sydney said.  
  
No one listened to him, and suddenly a gunshot went off. Sydney gasped in horror as he saw Sam falling to the floor with blood streaming from a wound in his stomach.  
  
"Syd?" Miss Parker asked warily, her voice trembling with fear.  
  
Sydney didn't answer. He just stared at Lyle. He turned his head to look at Sam, and then back at Lyle again.  
  
"Sydney" Miss Parker said, "Syd, Please answer me!"  
  
"Shut up Sis!" Lyle snarled. He fired another shot. The bullet hit the wall, just about one foot away from Miss Parker.  
  
"Next time I won't miss." He threatened. With those words he turned around and left the room.  
  
Sydney immediately ran up to Sam and knelt next to him.  
  
"Sam?" He asked. Sam mumbled something Sydney couldn't hear. Sydney grabbed his phone and dialled the number to the infirmary. He explained what happened; when he was ready he hung up and put the phone away.  
  
"Just hold on Sam, you're going to be alright."  
  
"Sydney " Miss Parker said. Sydney didn't hear her. He was too busy with Sam.  
  
"Syd, Please, talk to me" Miss Parker said desperately. Sydney still didn't answer.  
  
"What is going on?" Miss Parker almost screamed.  
  
Sydney took his eyes off Sam for a while and looked at Miss Parker. He had totally forgotten about her.  
  
"I'm sorry Parker..." He mumbled.  
  
"What happened?" Miss Parker asked.  
  
"Lyle shot Sam. The infirmary is..." Sydney stopped as the door opened and three men walked inside.  
  
"Here, right now" He continued.  
  
Sydney watched the men as they lifted Sam onto the gurney and walked out the door. He turned to Miss Parker. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
Miss Parker just nodded.  
  
Sydney sighed. "No, you're not."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? My dear brother has managed to ruin my life, and he nearly shot me, and almost killed Sam. Everything's just perfect!" Miss Parker said sarcastically.  
  
"Parker, it may seem like that now, but he did not ruin your life. You are.." Sydney started but got interrupted by Miss Parker.  
  
"Yes Syd. He did. I can't live like this." She said unhappily.  
  
Sydney sighed. "Yes you can. But one thing you can't do is keep working at the Centre. You know that don't you?"  
  
Miss Parker nodded slowly. "They won't let me leave. They will kill me." She said.  
  
Sydney didn't know what to say. She was right. He gave Miss Parker a sad look. The only thing that could work was if Miss Parker and Jarod moved somewhere together. He just hoped Miss Parker would let him take care of her.  
  
"Do you want me to give you a ride home? There's no idea that you stay here. I'll let you know how Sam is doing." Sydney said.  
  
"Yeah, thank you Syd. You're the only one I can trust. It means a lot to me." Miss Parker said.  
  
"I care about you Parker, you can count on me. And besides, you have Jarod. If I know him right, he will always be there for you."  
  
"I know" Miss Parker mumbled.  
  
"So, let's go then. I can't be away too long. Are you going to be fine if I just leave you at your house?"  
  
It took a while before Miss Parker answered. "Syd I don't think I can make it inside. Do you think you can at least leave me at the couch?" Miss Parker said, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She hated to feel this helpless, so weak.  
  
"Of course. But I think the bedroom is a better alternative" Sydney said. He walked up to the sofa and helped Miss Parker to stand up. He put his arm around her waist and guided her out of the room.  
  
*  
  
A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.  
  
MISS PARKER'S HOUSE.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker was lying in her bed. It wasn't late, but she had nothing else to do. There was nothing else she could do. Sydney had followed her home and helped her to get upstairs. Since she was living alone, and Jarod was somewhere out there, probably to afraid to come back. Sydney was the only one she could trust. But of course he couldn't stay with her forever. Miss Parker sighed unhappily. Lyle was right, her eyes had gotten worse. She couldn't see anything now. She could just only see the rays of sunlight that shone through the window. But no contours or anything like that. Miss Parker sat up in her bed. She was hungry, but there was no way she could make it to the kitchen. She would just fall or bump into something. And she didn't want to risk getting herself hurt again. Not after what happened at the Centre. First she'd fallen at the stairs, and then Lyle had pushed her into the elevator. She still had a headache. Suddenly the phone rang. Miss Parker's first thought is 'it's Jarod' She reached out for the phone, but couldn't find it. After a while she'd managed to get hold of it.  
  
"Jarod!?" She answered.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Sis."  
  
"Lyle, what the hell do you want?" Miss Parker asked wearily.  
  
Lyle ignored her question.  
  
"Do you really think Jarod would call? Please Sis, why would he do that?"  
  
"Even if you don't want to believe it, he does care about me." Miss Parker snarled.  
  
"Yeah right. How stupid can you get? Do you really think that a guy like Jarod could care about a blind and pathetic woman like you?" Lyle said coldly.  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer. She just sat there listening to Lyle's words as tears were brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Just realize the fact. You cannot do anything by yourself anymore. You can't even make it to the bathroom on your own. Don't you think Jarod have more important things to do than dragging you from place to place?" Lyle continued.  
  
Miss Parker still didn't say anything. But Lyle knew she was still there. He could hear her muffled sobs. He decided to go on with his talking.  
  
"Jarod wants to be with his family. Not you. And when..if he finds them. He will desert you faster then you can ever imagine. He doesn't love you. He's just pretending. Just like he always does. For gods' sake Sis, Jarod doesn't want to spend his entire life with someone who can't even see him. Even if he pretends to care, are you really going to let him sacrifice his life, his happiness?"  
  
Lyle became quiet. He heard Miss Parker crying. She was sobbing loudly. He smiled evilly.  
  
"Hey Sis! Feeling sad?" He said.  
  
"Go to hell Lyle" Miss Parker tried to make her voice steady, but failed. She slowly hung up, letting the phone slip out of her hands. Lyle was right. How could Jarod want to be with someone like her? How could he ever love her? She wanted to believe that he would always care, just like he claims. But after the phone call from Lyle, she couldn't. Miss Parker sighed sadly. She had to learn to live alone. She was used to it of course, but now it was different. Now she really needed someone. More then she had ever needed anyone. She needed Jarod. If she really meant anything for him, he would have been there now. Hugging her and telling her everything would be alright. Comforting her, or wipe away her tears. Just something to show her he loved her. But he wasn't. Miss Parker slowly picked up the phone again and dialled a number. Her hands were trembling, which made it even harder to find the right buttons. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she waited for an answer.  
  
Suddenly a young woman answered. Miss Parker took a deep breath.  
  
"Hi. My name is. Parker. I want to order a cab to. it doesn't really matter where. I just need to get away from here." She said. Miss Parker was silent as the other woman was speaking.  
  
"Yeah, that will be great. But I need some help I am." Miss Parker's voice trailed off. She wiped away the tears. But new immediately started to fall.  
  
"I am.. I can't see anything.. do you think you can" Her voice trailed off again. She was sobbing openly now.  
  
The woman in the phone was speaking, her voice slow and a bit uneasy. She obviously felt sorry for Miss Parker but didn't know if she should just do her job. Or try to comfort the crying woman.  
  
"That soon? Yeah, it's okay.thank you." Miss Parker said. She told the woman her address and then she hung up. She let go of the phone and slowly lay down, burying her head in the pillow. She didn't want to leave. She loved this house. But she had to, she couldn't stay. Not anymore. The only one who cared about her was Sydney, but she couldn't force him to be there for her the rest of his life. She couldn't do that to him. Even if she hated the thought of moving somewhere else, it was the only way. The only way to get away from the Centre without being killed.  
  
*  
  
A HALF AN HOUR LATER.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker heard someone walking up the stairs. Even if she knew it was the taxi driver, she still hoped it was Jarod. She prayed it would be him.  
  
"Hello Miss?" She heard someone call.  
  
"In here!" Miss Parker forced herself to say.  
  
The person walked into the room. "Hi! I'm Tim. My boss told me you're blind. What do you want me to help you with?" He asked as he walked up to Miss Parker. She had sat up in the bed. Her feet on the floor.  
  
"Just help me to get to the car." Miss Parker nearly whispered.  
  
"Sure. Have you packed some things?" Tim asked. looking around in the room.  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you want me to do it for you?"  
  
Miss Parker was quiet for a while. "No." She finally said. "I have someone who will send it to me later." She continued. Of course that was a lie. But she had to get out of there now. Or else it would be too late. Or else she would risk changing her mind.  
  
"Okay, let's go then" Tim walked up to Miss Parker. She stood up and he put one of his arms around her waist.  
  
"Is this okay?" He asked.  
  
Miss Parker nodded. Tim helped her down the stairs. She put her jacket on and let Tim help her out through the door. Miss Parker gave the keys to him. He locked the door and handed them back to her. Miss Parker held the keys tightly in her hand. She sighed sadly, this was the end. She felt tears brimming in her eyes. She desperately tried to keep them from falling. She couldn't cry in front of a total stranger. It was bad enough she had to depend on him. That she had to let him help her. She didn't manage to hold back the tears any longer. She turned her head to avoid showing him.  
  
"Are you ready? Miss?" Tim asked.  
  
"Yes..." Miss Parker tried to keep her voice steady, but only managed a muffled sob. Tim gave her a sad look. He had no idea of what happened to her. But obviously she was very sad. He wanted to comfort her. But did his best to put his empathy aside. He once again put his arm around Miss Parker's waist. They started to walk, leaving the house behind.  
  
*  
  
ABOUT ONE HOUR LATER.  
  
*  
  
Jarod's car pulled over in front of Miss Parker's house. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He knew she was at home. He'd talked to Sydney earlier and he'd said he'd given Miss Parker a ride home. But to his surprise the door was locked. Why did Miss Parker lock the door? She wouldn't be able to get to down the stairs to open it. Jarod was confused. What was going on? He rang on the doorbell. Nothing happened. He knocked hard, but still nothing happened. Jarod started to get worried. What if she had tried to walk somewhere and hurt herself? He had to know. After a while, Jarod had managed to get the door open. He walked inside, calling Miss Parker's name. No one answered. Now, Jarod was really scared. Something must have happened to her. Five minutes later Jarod had searched through the entire house. There was still no sign of Miss Parker. He walked back into her bedroom and sat down at the bed. That's when he spotted her cell phone. It was lying in the middle of the bed. The quilt was warped, not sleek as it used to. Jarod could tell Miss Parker had been there. But it didn't make any sense. Where the hell could she be? He decided to call Sydney. He picked up his own cell phone and dialled his number.  
  
"This is Sydney"  
  
"Hi Syd, it's me. Is Miss Parker with you?" Jarod asked.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"No." Sydney finally said. "Isn't she at her house? I left her in her bedroom"  
  
"No, she's gone. There's no sign of her, except her cell." Jarod said.  
  
"That is very strange. Do you think something could have happened to her?"  
  
"Yeah." Jarod said. "I'm afraid so."  
  
Sydney could hear the fear in the younger mans voice.  
  
"God Syd, I have to find her. I can never forgive myself if something happened to her. I should have been there for her. Why didn't I come back earlier? Syd, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Jarod it's not your fault. I shouldn't have left her alone." Sydney said.  
  
"Syd, it's not your fault either, but we have to find her. I just pray she's not hurt."  
  
Sydney sighed. "Yes. Jarod, promise you'll call me as soon as you know something." He said  
  
"I will." With those words Jarod hung up. He sighed. What was he going to do? Suddenly a thought struck him. He picked up Miss Parker's phone and checked the last dialled number. Maybe she had called someone. At least it was worth a try. Jarod stared at the number at the display. He didn't recognise it. He decided to call and find out. After a while a woman answered.  
  
"Hello My name is Jarod. Where did you say I've called?" Jarod was confused. He had thought the woman had answered something with cabs. But why would Miss Parker want a cab?  
  
"Oh really?" Now Jarod was even more confused. He had heard right. "I know you have talked to my.. girlfriend Miss Parker earlier this day. Did she say where she was going?"  
  
It was quiet as the woman seemed to think. "No" She finally said. "Actually she didn't know where she was going either. She wanted me to decide it. So I arranged for her to go with Tim's cab to Trenton."  
  
"Trenton!? Why?"  
  
"Well Ehhm, Tim was going there anyway. So I thought it would be a good idea." The woman said a bit uneasy.  
  
Jarod sighed. "Did she say something else?" He asked.  
  
"No she didn't talk much. But she was crying"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you wanted to know. She seemed very sad."  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much." Jarod slowly hung up. He put Miss Parker's phone in his pocket next to his own.  
  
Miss Parker had ordered a cab? Jarod understood nothing. Why would she do that? Jarod quickly got up on his feet. He headed towards the door. He had to go there. Miss Parker shouldn't be alone. Not in her condition. He picked up his phone and called Sydney while he walked down the stairs.  
  
*  
  
EARLY NEXT MORNING.  
  
TRENTON.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker awoke by the sound of people screaming at each other. She slowly opened her eyes. Everything was dark. She couldn't decide if it was day or night. She couldn't see anything anymore. Not even a simple ray of sunlight. Everything was completely dark. Miss Parker almost started to cry. She was blind. She couldn't deny that anymore. First she thought she was at her house. Then she remembered the hotel she arrived to last night. She listened to the people. Suddenly a door slammed and the screaming was gone. Miss Parker sighed. She wondered what could have caused their fight. Not that she cared. She didn't care about anything. She remembered the taxi driver, Tim. He had been so nice to her. He'd even followed her to her room. Made sure she would be alright, before he'd left he'd helped her to get to the bed. And she hadn't moved a bit since last night. She didn't know how the room looked like. There was useless to even try to go somewhere.  
  
Suddenly Miss Parker heard footsteps. She listened carefully. Someone was walking in her room.  
  
"Hello?" She said a bit frightened.  
  
The footsteps immediately stopped.  
  
"Is anyone there?" Miss Parker asked. Looking straight into a young red haired mans eyes.  
  
The man just stood there, staring at her as he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Please, is anybody there?" Miss Parker asked once again. Her voice was trembling.  
  
The man smiled to himself. This woman couldn't see anything. There was nothing to worry about. He searched through the room but didn't find anything of interest to steal. He walked back to the door, planning to leave. He stopped and gave Miss Parker a look. She was a very beautiful woman. A woman he probably never would see again, ever. And she was blind. It would be a great opportunity to have some fun. The man decided to follow his inner desires. He locked the door. Left the big black bag in front of the door and walked up the bed.  
  
"Sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I just liked watching you." The man said in a deep seductive voice. He sat down in the bed. He reached out to touch Miss Parker's dark hair. Miss Parker moved backwards as much as she could before her back was pressed against the wall.  
  
"What do you want? Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"What do you think I want?" The man said, moving closer to Miss Parker. He grabbed her blouse and tore it open. Miss Parker tried get away from him. She managed to push him away, just enough to get out of the bed. She stood on the floor, didn't know what to do. She couldn't make out of the room. She didn't even know where the door was. She felt the mans hand on her shoulder. She jerked it off and tried to run away from him. It worked for a while, until she fell over a table. She hit the floor hard. The sound of crashed glass followed by her screams echoed through the silent room. She felt two strong arms lifting her up, dragging her and pushing her back down at the bed. Miss Parker screamed for help. The man tried to shut her up by pressing his hand over her mouth. The other hand unzipped her pants. Miss Parker struggled to get free. She was terrified. Now, she regretted leaving her home. If she had been there, none of this would have happened. Suddenly she heard a loud crash, like someone was breaking a door.  
  
"Let me go!" Miss Parker screamed. Her voice sounded muffled, since her attacker still had his hand over her mouth. As she said it, she felt the man being pulled off her. Miss Parker had no idea of what was going on. She curled up in the bed, hugging her knees with her arms. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. Startled, she backed away.  
  
"It's okay. It's me, Jarod. You're safe now."  
  
"Jarod? I'm so sorry." Miss Parker said in tears.  
  
"Shhhh. It's okay" Jarod said softly, stroking her hair out of her face.  
  
"Thank god. What if you hadn't been here? He would have..." Miss Parker's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yeah but he didn't. I would never let anybody hurt you. I love you Parker." Jarod said softly. He put his arms around her and held her tight. Miss Parker snuggled up closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face against his shoulder. Jarod tenderly ran his hand up and down her back. He could hear her sobbing softly.  
  
After a while, Miss Parker had calmed down a little. Jarod slowly let go of her. He took off his jacket. "Here, take this" He said, helping Miss Parker to get it on.  
  
"Jarod, you don't have to be here. Please, don't pretend to care. I know you don't. So you can just say it. And then go. I don't want you to take care of me." Miss Parker said.  
  
Jarod gave her a confused look. How could she even think something like that?  
  
"What are you talking about? I am not pretending. I care about you. Parker I love you. Nothing means more to me than you do." Jarod said.  
  
"No, that is not true. I know your.." Miss Parker started but got interrupted by Jarod.  
  
"Parker. Listen to me. I don't know what you think you know. And I honestly don't care. All that matters is that I love you. And I will always be there for you. You have to believe that."  
  
"But Lyle"  
  
"Lyle? What did that bastard say?" Jarod asked angrily.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She mumbled.  
  
"Yes it does. What did he tell you?"  
  
Miss Parker told him briefly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she talked.  
  
"He's right. I would only ruin your life. Jarod, I want you to go. I'll find a way to survive. I don't need anybody. I can make it on my own." She said.  
  
Jarod was shocked. He hated Lyle for telling Miss Parker lies. He'd totally managed to break her. He'd never seen her this devastated. The worst part was that Miss Parker actually believed what he had told her. Didn't she know how much he loved her? Jarod shook his head in disbelief. That's why she'd left. Jarod hated himself for not being there for her when Lyle'd called. If he'd just been there. He felt so sorry for her.  
  
"Miss Parker, Whatever you do. Don't believe him. I would never desert you." Jarod said softly. "Why do you think I came here? God, you scared the hell out of me when you disappeared. I didn't know what to do. Then I found the number to the Mel's Cabs. The woman told me where you had gone. You know I turned the whole Trenton upside down in my search for you. Please, don't ever scare me like that again..." Jarod said.  
  
Miss Parker smiled slightly.  
  
"Feeling better?" Jarod asked warily.  
  
"I don't know. do you really mean that..that you will." Miss Parker's voice trailed off.  
  
"Yes, forever and always. I will never leave you alone. You can count on that! And don't worry about my family. We can search for them together. When you're ready. Even if it doesn't seem like that now, you will find a reason to go on with your life. I will make sure you never feel lonely again." Jarod said, holding Miss Parker's cold hand in his.  
  
"Jarod, I'm sorry I believed Lyle. I shouldn't have." Miss Parker said, feeling stupid.  
  
"It's okay. Don't think of it. The most important thing is that you know that I love you. You know that don't you?" Jarod said softly.  
  
Miss Parker nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Jarod, what am I going to do? I can't go back and live in my old house. The Centre will kill me." Miss Parker said in a low voice.  
  
Jarod was quiet a while as he thought. "No, you're right." He sighed. "You know what?! It doesn't matter. We'll move somewhere else. We can buy a house somewhere far away from the Centre. No one will ever find us." Jarod continued.  
  
"I can never.get used to a new house Jarod. Don't you understand.I can never do anything on my own anymore. Especially not in a house there I have no idea of how anything looks." Miss Parker said as tears slowly filled her eyes.  
  
"Honey. It's okay. I'll do anything for you. That includes building a house that is a copy of your own. Don't worry. We can do this; we can do anything, as long as we stay together." Jarod said softly.  
  
"Do you really mean that? Can you build a house?" Miss Parker said sceptically.  
  
"I'm a pretender remember." Jarod smiled.  
  
Miss Parker made a slight smile. "Thank you..." She whispered.  
  
Jarod put his arms around Miss Parker and pulled her close to him. Miss Parker leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, inhaling the soft scent of leather. She sighed deeply. Jarod gently ran his hand up and down her back.  
  
"Tomorrow, we'll go back to Blue Cove and pick up the things that you need. Then, we start our new life.together, just the two of us." He said.  
  
"That sounds good." Miss Parker murmured, enjoying being in Jarod's arms. She'd lost her sight, but won something much more valued. Jarod's love. Maybe she could get used to live like this. Maybe things weren't as bad as she'd thought. Not when she had Jarod by her side.  
  
*  
  
NEXT DAY - BLUE COVE - DELAWARE.  
  
MISS PARKER'S HOUSE.  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" Miss Parker whispered as Jarod helped her inside the building.  
  
"Yeah.I couldn't see anyone outside.but we better get out of here as soon as possible. Before someone from the Centre finds out about us being here." Jarod answered. He closed the door.  
  
"You wanna go upstairs?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." Miss Parker nodded. She let Jarod guide her up the stairs and into her bed room. She sat down at the bed with a sigh.  
  
"So this is the end..." She said sadly.  
  
"No, it's the beginning." Jarod said.  
  
"Why are you always so optimistic?" She smiled.  
  
"That's just the way I am. Get used to it!"  
  
"I think I can do that. Can you..can you help me to pack?"  
  
"Sure, where do we start?" He said, helping Miss Parker up.  
  
"I think I can manage to stand on my own." Miss Parker said. Not harsh as she usually does, but in a kind voice.  
  
Jarod laughed. "Sorry" He smiled.  
  
*  
  
About ten minutes later. A black car stopped outside the house. Two men walked out and towards the door, entering the house.  
  
"This time we have him." One of the men wheezed. They walked up the stairs; towards the bedroom where they could hear voices.  
  
"Hello Sis!"  
  
Miss Parker quickly turned her head as she heard the voice. She knew it belonged to Lyle. Panicked, she looked around. Hoping Jarod would do something.  
  
Jarod looked at the two men in shock. How could Raines and Lyle have found out? His first thought was to escape. But then he realized he couldn't leave Miss Parker alone with these idiots. He didn't even wanna think of what they could do to her. He saw Lyle walking up to him with quick movements. Before Jarod could do anything he felt the handcuffs around his wrists. He tried desperately to fight Lyle's hold of him. But how much he tried, he couldn't break loose. He heard Rained laugh evilly. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't capture him. He'd promised Miss Parker to be there for her. He couldn't let her down. He just couldn't.  
  
"Sorry Sis. But we'll take care of 'Mr. Lover-boy' now." Lyle said with an evil smirk.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Miss Parker screamed.  
  
Lyle just laughed.  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not so found of you either." Lyle spat.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW IT FEELS TO BE ALL ALONE AND NOT BE ABLE TO SEE A FUCKING THING?!" Miss Parker screamed. She couldn't longer control what she was doing. She couldn't bear to loose Jarod like this. Now when everything had started to work out. She heard Jarod say something. But she was to upset to hear him.  
  
"ONE THING THAT IS GOOD ABOUT BEING BLIND IS THAT I DON'T HAVE TO SEE YOU. GO TO HELL LYLE!" Miss Parker continued. Now, Lyle had started to get really angry. He drew his gun and pointed it at Miss Parker.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He screamed. "SHUT UP OR I'LL SHOOT!"  
  
Miss Parker didn't listen to him.  
  
Jarod watched them in horror. It looked like Lyle actually was going to shoot. He couldn't let him hurt her.  
  
"MISS PARKER! Jarod tried to warn her. But she still didn't listen. Jarod saw Lyle put his finger on the trigger.  
  
"NO!" Just as the shot was fired, Jarod threw himself in front of the gun. The bullet that was ment for Miss Parker hit him straight in his chest. With a scream of pain he collapsed at the floor. He could hear Lyle and Raines curse out loud at the same time.  
  
"JAROD! Jarod? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Miss Parker screamed, this time with fear.  
  
Jarod didn't have the strength to talk. He closed his eyes and slowly passed out.  
  
"QUICK, take him to the infirmary. We can't let him die!" Raines wheezed.  
  
Lyle immediately did as Raines said. He took hold of Jarod's arms and dragged him out of the room.  
  
"If he dies. You will pay." Raines wheezed to Miss Parker before he turned to follow the younger man down the stairs.  
  
Miss Parker felt her legs give way under her. She collapsed at the floor, sobbing, crying out Jarod's name. She heard the door slam shut and a car driving off. "Jarod." She whispered. Even if she didn't wanna believe it, she knew it was the last time she heard his voice. The last time she felt his touch. Even if he survived, the Centre had him. There was no way he could escape, not this time. Miss Parker buried her face in her hands and cried in despair. Just as she'd thought everything would work out, it was shattered. And so was her feeling of safety and affection. Miss Parker didn't know what to do. She couldn't live without him. It was impossible. Miss Parker curled up at the floor. Making herself as small a possible. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and the tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
*  
  
A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.  
  
*  
  
Sydney and Broots walked up to Miss Parker's house. They stopped outside the already opened door. Sydney gave the smaller man a sad look. He wished she didn't have to find out this way. But she needed to know.  
  
"This is not going to be easy." Sydney said as he slowly shook his head. He was still shocked himself. But tried to put that aside for Miss Parker's sake.  
  
Broots nodded, unable to speak. They waked inside the house. Sydney checked the living room to see if she was there. When they didn't find her, they walked up the stairs.  
  
That's when they heard Miss Parker's muffled sobs. Sydney slowly walked towards the bed room.  
  
"Miss Parker..." He whispered. His heart ached as he saw her lying in a heap on the floor. She was still trembling. He walked up to her and sat down, taking her in his arms.  
  
"Parker.it's me Sydney." He said softly.  
  
"Syd.Where's Jarod?" Miss Parker sobbed. Sydney gave Broots a desperate look.  
  
"You have to tell her." Broots whispered.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Syd. Please, tell me." Miss Parker pleaded.  
  
"Jarod is.he died..I'm so sorry." He whispered.  
  
"NO!" Miss Parker cried out. Sydney held her tightly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered again.  
  
Miss Parker buried her face against his shoulder. "How could this happen? I've just started to accept being blind. Jarod was the only thing that kept me alive. But now.I can't live without him. Not like this." Miss Parker snivelled.  
  
"I know it's hard." Sydney said. He was quiet a while before he continued talking." I understand if it doesn't seem to help at all now, but you can stay Broots house as long as you like. We've talked about that. I think that will be better for you. And besides, Debbie is free from school a couple of weeks. You know how much she likes you. She will be happy to be your friend." Sydney said gently. Running his hand over Miss Parker's back  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer.  
  
"You can think of it.no matter what you'll choose. We will always be there for you...I know we're not Jarod. But we care about you."  
  
"I'll do it..I don't have choice.I need someone to.help me.with things.." Miss Parker said in tears.  
  
"We'll take you there.." Sydney said. Giving Broots a look. He nodded slowly.  
  
"Thank you.for being so nice to me." Miss Parker whispered weakly.  
  
*  
  
A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER  
  
*  
  
The work day at the Centre was over, just like any other days. Broots, followed, by Sydney entered Broots house. Broots took off his jacket. Sydney did the same. Sydney sighed deeply before turning to the other man to talk.  
  
"I wish, at least we could make sure he got a normal funeral. Miss Parker wants that so badly. I guess she wants to say goodbye."He said sadly.  
  
"The Centre won't allow it. I heard they're not going to arrange any kind of funeral. I have no idea of what they're going to with him..How are we going to tell her this Syd?" Broots said in a low voice.  
  
Sydney didn't answer. He just shook his head unhappily. With a sigh he walked towards the guestroom. Which for now, was Miss Parker's. Broots followed him. As they walked up to the door and peeked inside. They could hardly believe what they saw. Debbie was sitting on the bed with Miss Parker curled up next to her. She was resting her head in the young girls lap. Debbie gently ran one of her hands across Miss Parker's back. The other hand held one of Miss Parker's cold hands. Sydney and Broots just stood there for a while, watching them. Broots smiled sadly. He'd never imagined his daughter, comforting Miss Parker. He felt a few tears brim in his eyes as he watched the crying and trembling woman in his daughters arms. He gave Sydney a look. Their eyes met. And with that, they decided to leave the women alone for a while.  
  
*  
  
About a half an hour later, they walked back to the room, this time entering. Miss Parker was still weeping softly, curled up, with Debbie holding her.  
  
"Hi Deb." Broots whispered. Debbie looked up and gave her father a sad smile.  
  
"How is she doing?"  
  
"Not good at all.. She is devastated." Debbie sniveled.  
  
Sydney walked pass Broots and knelt beside the bed. He put one hand on Miss Parker's shoulder.  
  
"Miss Parker.." He said gently. Miss Parker didn't react. "Parker. listen to me.I know it's hard, but there's something you have to know."  
  
Miss Parker slowly moved her head to look at him. "What?" She whispered.  
  
Sydney gave Broots a troubled look, before talking. He sighed.  
  
"We've talked to The Centre-people. They're not going to have a funeral for Jarod.." Sydney's voice trailed off.  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip to hold back the cry that was about to escape her throat. She sniveled softly.  
  
"I'm sorry.But maybe. Broots and I talked about having our own memorial service. Just the people that were close to him. What do you say about that?"  
  
"Fine." Miss Parker sobbed. "That sounds fine." She said in tears. She buried her face against Debbie's lap.  
  
"I wish I could do something." Debbie whispered. Broots gave her a sad look. "I know honey, me too." He said in a low voice.  
  
*  
  
FIVE DAYS LATER. - JAROD'S MEMORIAL SERVICE.  
  
*  
  
Five people have gathered to take part of the ceremony. The air was warm and the sun was about to set. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the waves, kissing the shore. Sydney had been the one to choose the place. There couldn't be a better place. It was hardly anyone who knew about it. A small beach with white sand surrounded by high cliffs. It was really beautiful.  
  
Sydney silently looked at the big picture of Jarod they'd arranged in the sand. The photograph was encircled with different flowers. He slowly walked up to stand next to the arrangement.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I just want to say that Jarod's death have made us all wondering if there's anything good in this world. How could a man as kind as Jarod just disappear. It is not fear.  
  
We have gathered here today to say goodbye. Jarod was loved by many people. He was the kindest and most caring man I've ever known. Even though everything seemed to be against him, he still kept hold of that hope. The hope that kept him alive, that made him search for his family. Even when it seemed hopeless, he never gave up. That's the thing; I think all of us love about him."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sydney kept talking as he watched his audience. Broots were standing next to Miss Parker. He had one of his arms around her waist to steady her. Debbie was standing on her other side, holding her hand. A bit away from them, Sam was standing. His gunshot injury had started to heal. The doctors had told him to be still and rest. But he didn't care about that. He wanted to be there. Not that he'd ever been 'close' to Jarod. But somehow, he felt like it was the right thing. Sydney noticed they all had tears in their eyes. He could hear Miss Parker snivel softly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she listened to his words.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Before I quit I just want to say, that we will always remember Jarod. And we will never stop loving him. In our hearts, he'll always be alive.thank you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sydney wiped away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks as he slowly walked up to the group. He gave Broots a look. With a quiet nod, Broots walked to talk. He stood there for a while watching them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I.I don't know what to say in a situation like this.Ehm. Jarod had a big part in many people's life.he wanted to make the world better. And even through the circumstances, I. I think he managed. We all are going to miss him. It's not going to be the same without him."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Broots voice trailed off and with silent tears falling from his eyes, he slowly walked back to the rest of the people.  
  
"I want to say something." Debbie said. She dried her eyes before she opened her mouth to talk. She was still standing at the same spot, holding Miss Parker's hand.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I didn't know him that much. But I know one thing. Without Jarod, I don't think daddy and I would be together. I will be forever thankful, and I'm gonna miss him.but most of all.I want to tell Miss Parker that I'm really sorry.I don't think anyone can imagine the pain she must be feeling. I can't.but I'm trying."  
  
~*~*~  
  
As Debbie finished, she looked down at the ground. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Debbie. C'mere." Broots said as he took his daughter in his arms, comforting her.  
  
Sam noticed Miss Parker looked lost. She was trying to find someone to hold on to. But didn't. He walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"It's okay." He said warily. Miss Parker relaxed a little. "Do you want to say something?" Sam asked. Miss Parker nodded. Sam helped her to walk up to the arrangement. He stood there with here, still with his arm around her. Miss Parker took a deep breath, trying to get herself together. She dried her eyes, and then opened her mouth to speak.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I.Jarod was my only reason to go on with my life. I miss him so much.without him, I'm nothing. I can't live without him. he gave me hope and made me believe that things weren't as bad as I thought. We were supposed to move somewhere. And he would build a house, which would look exactly like mine.  
  
And then everything went wrong. The Centre found us. I couldn't control what I was doing. Lyle got mad and tried to shoot me. Jarod saved my life. I wish I was the one who died. It hurts so much. I just want to say that.Jarod, I love you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Miss Parker buried her face in her hands, crying and trembling uncontrollably. Quietly, Sam placed both his arms around her and held her. Miss Parker didn't care who was holding her. She didn't care about anything anymore. She placed her arms around his neck, burying her tear-drenched face against his shoulder. First Sam was a little uneasy about having her so close. But after a while he relaxed.  
  
*  
  
After about ten minutes Miss Parker had calmed down a little. Her crying had turned into soft weeping and silent tears. Sam loosened his grip of her.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. Miss Parker nodded slowly. "Yeah, play the song.please." She whispered. Sam let go of her for a while as he fixed the CD-player they'd brought. He walked up to Miss Parker again.  
  
"Do you want to be alone?" He asked. "Yes." Miss Parker said. Sam gently touched her shoulder. Then he left her standing in front of Jarod's photograph. As he walked up to the others, the soft music filled the air.  
  
~*~  
  
For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker listened to the music as tears were streaming down her cheeks. How could she have been so stupid? All these years, when she was chasing him, hurting him and always, always pushing him away. If she'd just given in earlier and admitted her love for him. They could have had so many years, so many happy moments together. Miss Parker slowly shook her head. Why did she pretend to be so damn strong? That she didn't need anybody. Jarod had known she was lying. She had never been able to lie to him. Neither had she been able to hide any emotions. Miss Parker regretted everything she'd done. He'd always been nice and loving towards her. But still, she kept chasing him, and hurting him. And now, when she'd finally realized how much he meant to her. It was too late. Miss Parker sighed heavily. She slowly reached behind her back and warily touched her gun. Right after she'd been left alone in her house. After Raines and Lyle had dragged Jarod out of there. She'd considered suicide. But somehow, her courage had failed her. And since that, she had her gun with her wherever she went. Just like before.  
  
*  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
*  
  
Sydney, Broots, Debbie and Sam were all standing still, silently watching Miss Parker. Sydney had a slight idea of what she was going through. He'd also lost people that he loved. And now, it was Jarod. Of course, he missed him too. But he knew Miss Parker was taking it a lot harder than he did. And he didn't blame her. Sydney gave Broots a miserable look. He saw the other man had tears in his eyes. Debbie was crying openly. He knew that poor girl had always liked Miss Parker very much. And seeing her, this heartbroken of course affected her too. He wondered if Miss Parker would ever get over this, if she would ever find a reason to live. He'd tried to convince her that she would, but he wasn't so sure about it.  
  
*  
  
You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
*  
  
It was true. The world was a better place with Jarod in it, but now when he was gone. There was no reason to live anymore. Miss Parker thought of Sydney and the rest of the people. Of course, they cared. She knew that now. They had really been nice. Always been there when she'd needed someone. But no matter how she tried. They could never be compared to Jarod. They had each other. Maybe they would miss her a little while. But they'll get over it. She tried to convince herself that they would. She knew how much it hurt to loose someone, all to well. And the last thing she wanted to do was to cause either of them pain. But she couldn't stand it anymore. The pain and the loneliness were slowly killing her, eating her up from the inside. Maybe if she just ended everything this time, once and for all. Maybe she and Jarod could meet in another life, in another place. Something much better than this. Somewhere there they all could live and be happy. Maybe her mother would be there? Miss Parker slowly pulled out her gun. She could easily make the pain go away, stop this suffering.  
  
*  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
´because you loved me  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm so sorry, but I have to do this." She said. She understood they didn't know what she was talking about. She started to cry even more as she heard their low sobs. She heard Debbie cry openly. Poor girl. She shouldn't have to experience something like this. She knew how it felt; she had experienced it more than once, and look how that turned out. She just hoped Debbie wouldn't be like her. That Broots would be there for her. The way her father never was. Miss Parker heard Debbie talk. She couldn't make out what she said. She clutched the gun in her hand. With a trembling sigh she put it to her head. "Goodbye." She pulled the trigger. Soundless she fell to the ground. Her head fell on the bed of flowers right in front of Jarod's picture. The music faded away and everything became silent. The sunset reflected in the ocean, making the water sparkle in red. Bit by bit, it disappeared beyond the horizon, turning the world into a dark shade of blue.  
  
*  
  
~*~ The End ~*~ 


End file.
